Our Stars Have No Fault
by orangekae11
Summary: "Although his mind connected with Erik's for a short time, his mind was compatible with Erik's. Charles mind could reach toward the other and gently caress and sooth the others rage and anger. Erik's mind was intelligent, self-aware, and full of so much good. Beautiful memories that he had locked away, begging to be released." [Cherik relationship] [Slash] [Charles X Erik]


**A/N: **I hope you enjoy my spur of the moment Cherik fic. Honestly, the two were just incredible in X-Men: Days of Future Past. Seriously James McAvoy and Michael Fassbender are geniuses. Ugh. Heart eyes.

**Our Stars Have No Fault **

"_Miles away from seeing you, _

_But I can see the stars"_

—_All of the Stars _by Ed Sheeran

Charles could handle Erik and Raven leaving him on the beach. He could handle that his only friend, his sister left him to become her own individual. The blow of the two most important people leaving him there on the beach was softened by the others rushing to his aid and helping him. Hank was such a loyal friend, staying with him and helping teach the other mutants who came for help. Sean, Alex, and hank all returned with him to the mansion. Soon, mutants of all kinds were showing up at his doorstep, and they welcomed them with open arms. Charles invested himself in his teachings and spending time with his friends, the gap not quite filled, but enough to keep him smiling and laughing. Then, the draft for the Vietnam War struck. All of his mutants that fit the requirements left, and he was receiving condolence letters. Too many of his kind were lost in war, and he refused to think of the horrors of what happened to them after they died. Experiments, dissecting, the thought made him shudder. He closed the school, sent everyone home, and began to drown himself in alcohol to make the pain of his guilt leave. It barely dulled it. Hank created a serum that helped regain feeling and movement in his legs, but it took away his powers. Charles didn't care. His powers meant nothing to him anymore if all he could see was pain.

Then the whirlwind of saving the future from war knocked sense into him. And Erik. They broke Erik out of his prison, and all of the anger and rage he suppressed came to the surface, boiling. He lunged in, his fist landing on Erik's cheek, enough force to keep his whole body in momentum and for Erik to drop to the floor. A small glimmer of satisfaction welled up in him. At the ability to hurt his old friend. He could see the confusion in the others eyes, at him walking, mobile. That wasn't the only thing he could see in those hazel eyes, he could see relief. Then came the reveal of his loss of power. Erik sounded baffled, and finally Charles exploded. _"You abandoned me! You took her, and you abandoned me!" _He shouted at him. Erik's voice was monotone and cool, but Charles knew his friend. He didn't need his telepathic abilities to read his friends expression. His old friend felt guilt, but more than that, rage of what Charles _didn't _do to help their kind. They both knew nothing about the other. Charles was sitting across a stranger. Tears threatened to spill onto his cheeks and he didn't have enough fight in him to will them away, or wipe them away. He was beyond broken, and he was grateful that he could not hear the thoughts of his old friend.

The incident in Paris further broke him, seeing Raven helpless, Erik aiming a gun at her, and then both of them leaving. After coaxing Logan from his rocky state of mind, they went after them, with no sign of where either of them went. Charles returned home anxious and on edge. He could hear the voices. He could _feel _Hank's concern for him and Logan's disbelief at the turn-out. He could hear and fell all of it, and his mind was weakened. He could not handle it. He could not handle such raw emotions. Hank brought him the serum, and he quickly rolled up his sleeve. His legs were tingling, falling asleep. And then, Logan was by him, his mind able to control itself after his raw emotions, and looking to steady Charles. Again, Logan coaxed him to stop backing down and to conquer this. He set the serum down, his head leaned back in defeat. Logan's relief gently caressed Charles over stimulated brain. Then it was time for the chair. Another wave of anxiety and panic took control of him, and he nervously looked at. Hank helped him into the chair. His hands stroked the arm rests and sighed. He didn't know if he could handle this, but he could try.

Cerebro was next. It turned out to be disastrous. The pain, too many emotions, and too many minds he connected with. He couldn't do it. And again, Logan steadied him, focused him, reminding him of what he was capable of doing. He met himself, a good fifty years older, but it was him. His older self helped to bring back the biggest emotion needed for his success. Hope. So Charles retreated back to his present and pulled away from Logan. He could hope for Raven. He could hope for Erik. It did not mean pain wouldn't be there, but he could filter that into hope. He could use it to reach out to both and offer the same things. He could find Raven, her mind was one that his brain was used to finding and connecting with. Erik, Erik had his stupid helmet on to shield him. Although his mind connected with Erik's for a short time, his mind was compatible with Erik's. Charles mind could reach toward the other and gently caress and sooth the others rage and anger. Erik's mind was intelligent, self-aware, and full of so much good. Beautiful memories that he had locked away, begging to be released. Charles could see the fear in Erik though, at the thought of the memories, so good and pure, changing the way he was and acted. Erik believed there was no good in him, and yet hid mind disagreed. Charles flinched back at the memories, and was quickly distracted with going to try and stop Raven.

In the end, Logan, Hank, and him succeeded. Raven took the better route and left, while also pulling the helmet off of him. Charles mind instantly latched onto Erik's to release him from his trap and stood up with the help of Hank. His mind connected with Erik's, and was relieved. Erik was silent, looking at him with a strange, knowing expression. Charles knew that his old friend could feel the compatibility that both of their minds longed for. Charles thoughts whispered gentle reassurances, tender words of forgiveness, and still, Erik left. Charles understood though, Erik would be locked away once more. Charles watched him go, noticing that the helmet was still on the ground. His mind touched Erik's once more, murmuring a soft, _Good-bye old friend._ And Erik replied, _Not for long, Charles,, _the reassurance lapped over Charles mind in a sweet wave, gently caressing and removing all anxiety and doubts, with a sweet promise in the midst of the words. _I will come back to you. _

Charles waited, and while he waited, he opened up his school once more and children from all over raced to the open doors of the mansion. He greeted each child warmly, making sure to explain everything to them, learning about their brilliant mutation, and sending them off with Hank to find them a room. Each time his mind connected with a child's mind, he eased the anxiety and fear from them, comforting them with gentle reassurances and soft affirmations. The connection was important when he did his mind-sweep at night. Each mind he would connect with, murmuring a gentle good-night, while also knowing that nobody was missing. His telepathic abilities were becoming stronger, especially stretching his muscles to go beyond just the mansion. He could connect with his mutants in the town next to them. He kept extending, practicing and strengthening his abilities. His mind latched onto one eagerly in remembrance. Charles instantly recognized the mind, _Erik. _He said gently. Erik's mind danced with brilliant colors at the sound of him, and replied, _Charles. _Charles smiled, _You are here? _Erik's mind once again lit up with dizzyingly bright colors, _Almost. Two hours out. You've gotten stronger, Charles. _Erik noted, sending him a gentle caress of pride. Charles smiled, _Yes. How did you know I wasn't with Cerebro? _He asked. Erik smiled, another flash of rainbow, _I know you Charles. I will be there soon, go to sleep. _

Charles mind retreated from Erik's, a sense of longing already overcoming his mind. His mind craved for Erik's gentle reassurance. Here at the mansion he had to rely on himself and his judgment, he was the one his fellow mutants came to reassure them. Charles knew that everyone needed affirmation from someone. His someone was Erik Lensherr, and it always would be. He continued to sit in his office, looking out the window at the brilliant sun and comforting warmth that radiated outside. The children were having a break and playing outside. He heard the gates open and a gentle purr of an engine pull up to the front. He smiled. Charles left his office and made his way to the front entryway. The door unlocked and opened on its own, and Charles was waiting on the other side with a half-smile. Erik walked in, tall, gloriously tan, and with a relaxed smile on his face. His hazel-blue eyes met Charles blue depths, and their minds connected once more. Easy, gentle, and with a sigh of relief.

"Erik," Charles greeted, "Welcome home."

Erik smiled, "The does sound nice."

Charles looked into Erik's mind, and found that the other had found peace, regret, and forgiveness. The good man Charles always knew Erik had the potential to be was standing right in front of him, warm and welcoming. Instead, he felt as if he was being welcomed home. Erik's mind had never been so inviting, so warm before. And yet, the tendrils of color reached out and gently pulled Charles in closer, making their minds one. Charles released a soft gasp as Erik showed him a glimmer of a memory, a memory of how he saw Charles. _Strong, compassionate, loving, kind, brilliant, and beautiful. _Charles couldn't pull away from the memory and constant murmur of reassurance. It was like a hug, wrapping his brain in warmth and comfort. Someone who could match his wavelength, taking and giving right back. _We have company, _he murmured with an amused tone.

Erik prodded Charles out to the real world once more and saw Hank, Aurora, Scott and Jean all staring at them. Hank looked about ready to turn blue and furry, Aurora watched on with knowing eyes, with clear concern. Jean looked amused, and Scott did not seem threatened. "Hank, go calm yourself down and come back when you have level mind," Charles ordered gently. Hank turned around and headed down the hallway, fists clenching and unclenching to suppress his emotions. Charles looked at the other three, "My office," he told them kindly. He turned back to Erik, "Shall we?" He asked. Erik smirked, "We shall." The two men made their way to Charles office. Erik opened the door for Charles, and closed when the five of them were in.

Charles felt a gentle hand land on his shoulder. _A united front, _Erik thought to him effortlessly. Charles smiled, and knew that for the first time in forever, there would be no betrayal, not ulterior motives, and no intentional pain. He explained to his friends their relationship and reassured him that Erik meant no harm. He expected that they would treat him kindly and without any prejudice. He left it at that, they had no reason to be informed about anything else. They understood, and Aurora promised to let Hank know. Charles reached out to his most loyal friend and found that he was meditating in his lab. He pulled away gently, and moved to focus on what was beside him. He looked up at Erik to be met with expression that Charles had ever seen in his dreams. A look of admiration and _love. _

"You are too good for me, Charles," Erik said to him.

"And you have proven that you can be good, and might someday be better than me," Charles replied gently.

"Charles, old friend, your faith in me is admirable, but naïve."

"And you should know that faith and hope can be synonymous."

Erik's eyes softened in amusement, and sat down in one of the chairs. He used his mind to gently push Charles to sit opposite of him. _Sometimes, Charles, it takes a stubborn and angry man like me to realize what they could lose when they let those emotions control them. I wanted too much, too soon. I've had time to humble myself and realize that we can affect the mutant community together by doing what you already are. Teaching and helping these kids to control their powers, and in the long run, affect the way they think about humans. Prejudice will only be our failure, and I realize that now. Do forgive me, Charles, for all the pain I must have caused you._

Charles reached over to take Erik's hand in his own, clasping them gently, and replying, _You've had my forgiveness for a long time, Erik Lensherr. You are one of my dearest friends. _

_I can see that I am more to you than just a friend, Charles. _Erik replied.

Charles could feel Erik prodding at his memories full of pain and anguish, felt the emotions of sadness, and could see when Charles started hoping, and in the long run, forgiving again. Erik could see that Charles had known for a long time that their minds were built for one another, and Erik sent a feeling of guilt through their link when he realized how early in their relationship it was. Charles soothed it with gentle caresses lapping at Erik's minds like waves on a beach, gentle and languid. _I'm going to kiss you Charles, _Erik said to him, and seconds later, Charles felt gentle, yet confident lips on his. Charles showed how pleased he was through their link, his hand settling gently on Erik's neck. Their kiss was soft and slow, lips experiencing the others lips on theirs. They soon fell into a rhythm, their minds exploding in harmony as well. _My sweet Charles, _Erik managed to get through the link. He pulled away seconds later, still cradling Charles face in his hands. Charles wasn't sure when that happened, but the touch was eagerly welcomed.

"Welcome home Erik," Charles said once more, looking into the eyes of the man he always had hope in, always believed in.

"Wherever you are, it will be home, Charles," Erik replied.

And in a way, it was a profession of love for the telepathic. So early in their relationship, but only sweet words would be exchanged between the two. They had experienced enough hurt, enough pain because of the other, and it was time to bury those emotions. Kindness, affection, compassion, and love would be the only emotions gracing the others. A promise that would be dutifully upheld, even when the two were at odds.

The stars had nothing to do with their relationship, they were created for the sole purpose of loving each other. They did so, willingly and patiently.


End file.
